Molly & Arthur find Nymphadora
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: little nymphadora is walking around unassisted and molly & arthur find her.


Being pregnant and having two already born children, it was a known fact that Molly and Arthur Weasley never got time to their selves, which is why Arthur's parent's offered to take Bill, Charlie, and Percy for the day.

"Thank you once again, Cedrella," Molly said as she gave her mother-in-law a hug. "We'll have to have you over for dinner one of these days. Sort of like a 'thank you' dinner," she added as she pulled away and gave her father-in-law a hug.

"That's not necessary, dear. You know we enjoy spending time with our grandkids," Cedrella replied as she walked Molly and Arthur to the door. When she opened it for the soon-to-be parents, Molly called,

"Be good for your Grammy and Guppy, boys."

"We will, Mum," Bill called, annoyance evident in his voice.

Walking down the front porch hand in hand, both Molly and Arthur Disapparated, soon after arriving at Hogsmeade.

"What do you want to do first, Mollywobbbles?" Arthur asked as he started to walk down the narrow streets of Hogsmeade.

"Anything will do, my dear," Molly replied as she, again, took a hold of her husband's hand.

"Still having that craving for chocolate?" Arthur quickly asked, remembering Molly's complaint about not having enough chocolate in the house.

"I am," Molly replied as she rested her free hand on her belly. "This one is making me crave sweets."

"That makes three of our kids, love," Arthur teased as he kissed Molly on the side of her head.

"I know but it's common to crave sweets while pregnant!" Molly replied, returning Arthur's teasing tone.

After the playful banter ended, a few blissful minutes passed by as the happy couple walked down the crowded street. They were so in love with each other that even those few silent minutes meant the world to each other. But just as quickly as it had started, it ended because Molly noticed a family friend and the 'girlfriend' of her youngest son.

"Nymphadora?" Molly said, loud enough for the young girl to hear.

Hearing her name, Nymphadora looked over to where the voice had come from and smiled, immediately recognizing Molly. Rushing over to the familiar faces, the little girl raised her chunky arms up, wanting Molly to pick her up.

"Where's your mummy and daddy, dear?" Molly asked curiously as she picked up the three-year-old.

"I lost them," Nymphadora replied as she wrapped her arms around Molly's neck, giving her the best hug a three-year-old could give.

"Okay, then let's go find them," Molly replied, letting out a chuckle. She could always rely on Nymphadora for giving her hugs, even when her own kids wouldn't give her one.

"Okay," Nymphadora uttered as she nuzzled Molly's neck, treating the woman holding her like her own mother.

A few minutes pass by as Molly, Arthur and Nymphadora walk down the streets of Hogsmeade, looking for Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Is there a baby in your tummy?" Nymphadora asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three of them.

"Yes, there is," Molly replied as she smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

"Is that what's kicking me?" Nymphadora asked as she wrinkled her nose up in confusion.

"That would be the baby, my dear," Molly agreed. "Do you want Arthur to hold you so he won't kick you?"

"Yes, pwease," Nymphadora replied as she held her arms out towards Arthur.

Taking Nymphadora into his arms, Arthur set the three-year-old girl onto his hip, surprised that she was finally letting him hold her.

"She's finally letting you hold her, aye?" Arthur heard Andromeda say as she walked up behind the couple that had found her daughter. "Very impressive, Arthur." Turning around to look at the women who had spoken to them, both Molly and Arthur burst into laughter, Andromeda following close behind.

"The baby was kicking her," Arthur replied as he reached over and patted Molly's round belly.

"Well then maybe he needs to learn some manners," Andromeda teased as she rested her hands on Molly's stomach.

"What do you expect, we're having a little Weasley baby," Molly said as she added her own hand to her belly.

"Hey, there's a possibility that he'll be like his mother," Arthur said defensively, not quite sure why it was always 'it's a Weasley baby.'

"I'm kidding, love," Molly laughed as she softly kissed her husband on the lips, loving the fact that her husband was so defensive.

Handing Nymphadora over to Andromeda, Arthur crossed his arms against his chest angrily. He knew Molly was kidding but he just couldn't understand why it was always the Weasley's genes that got the blame for _everything._

"Thank you so much for finding her," Andromeda gushed after the Weasley couple stopped fighting. "You don't know how worried we were."

"I could only imagine," Molly replied as she unconsciously rubbed her swollen stomach. "But it's fine, she was just wondering around aimlessly and I had to take her," she added as she smiled at Nymphadora goofily and tickled her stomach, getting a little giggle in response.

"Can you say thank you, Dora?" Andromeda asked as she looked down at her daughter.

"Thank you," Nymphadora said softly as she let a shy smile come across her face.

"You're welcome, dear," Molly replied as she gave Nymphadora a kiss on the forehead.

"Any time, little one," Arthur added as he, like Molly had done, tickled the little girl on the stomach.

But really, for Andromeda, it was the best thing that could have happened because when a parent loses her child… There is no name for that type of pain.

* * *

><p>thank you to darksaber3434 for betaing!<p> 


End file.
